


Birthday Surprise

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Jackaby - William Ritter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My employer has never ceased to surprise me during the time that I've been working for him, but on my birthday, I was surprised more than ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's such a shame that there are so few Jackaby fanfics! It's such an underestimated novel! I absolutely loved reader it, so why not write a fanfic :) I have some more ideas so if anyone's in for more Jackaby fics (also Abigail/Charlie) please comment below ;)  
> *still needs to be checked for possible errors*

My employer has never ceased to surprise me during the time that I've been working for him, but on my birthday, I was surprised more than ever.

I was awokened by Jenny, the resident ghost, very early in the morning. She grinned broadly. 

"Happy birthday Abigail!" I groaned and rolled over. Jenny giggled. 

"Come on Abigale, I think Jackaby has a surprise for you and he's been anxious all morning." 

"It's hardly morning yet Jenny."

After I had finally dragged myself out of bed, I put on the sturdy skirt and loose shirt Jenny had left for me. I pulled my hair into a loose bun when I was walking down the stairs. I was met with the usual smell of Jackaby's cooking: burned bacon and gunpowder. I straightened and breathed out before entering the room. It was messier than ever before, pots and pans full of unrecognizable burned food, some still smoking. In middle of all the chaos was Jackaby, stirring in another pot. He looked up from it when I entered and gave me one of his impish grins. 

"Miss Rook! There you are! I was already wonderig when you would show up." He made his way over to me with a couple of apples. He dropped them unceriomonuously in my arms. I saw traces of sooth over his cheek.

"I'm afraid the pancakes did not turn out very well." He smiled sheepishly. He trew his arms out with a grin.  
"Happy birthday Rook!!" I smiled and thanked him. 

"Sir? You've got a little..." I gestured at my own cheek. Jackaby frowned. 

"What?" 

"Sooth on your cheek, sir" 

"oh." He tried to wipe it of but didn't succeed. I blushed 

"Here let me.." I reached out and whiped it away carefully. His storm grey eyes locked with mine and I gulped and pulled back immediatly. 

"Thank you." He muttered with a frown, the slightest blush creeping on his face. I gave him a small smile in return.

It was weird, but I had begun to develop feelings for this odd man. I never meant to, he was my boss afterall, but I couldn't help it. Something about his strangeness, his lack of social skills at inconvenient times and his impish grin had made me fall for him. Not that it was ever to be returned by him or that he would ever notice, for the Seeer, he was surprisingly blind. The only one who knew was Jenny, because she had guessed so herself. And maybe Douglas knew, but you could bever be sure with the waterfowl.

Jackaby seemed slightly uncomfortable, but he shook himself out of it quickily. Another grin spread over his face. 

"I think it's present time! Miss Cavanaugh?? Douglas?? Are you joining us?" He yelled loudly. I heard the flapper of wings and Douglas entered, quaking loudly. Jenny entered as well, but through the wall instead of the door. 

Jenny was first to give her present. It was a beautiful delicate pearl necklace, which she told me had once belonged to her. I was amazed by it, it was so beautiful in it's simplicity. 

"I'm sure mr. Jackaby could help you put it on." She said with a grin. I glared slightly at her as Jackaby stepped forward. He carefully fastened the becklace around my neck and I had to supress a shudder as his fingers brushed over my skin. I blushed and thanked Jenny for her gift, avoiding Jackaby's gaze. 

Douglas was next. Although it was only a floppy flower from the third floor, I appreciated the ducks gesture. After dropping the flower, Douglas immediatly flew off again, apparently already bored. I took the flower gently and put it in a random small vase, after forcing Jackaby to ensure me more than once that it was clean. 

Jackaby was last, and before he could say or give anything, Jenny excused herself as well and left. Jackaby fidgeted with a small empty vial, looking anxious. I frowned. 

"Are you alright sir?" 

"What?" He looked up disturbed. "Yes, yes fine miss Rook." He cleared his troat. "Your, err, gift,which miss Cavanaugh helped me.. pick out, so if you don't like it blame her, well it is err, not wrapped I'm afraid... so perhaps you should close your eyes instead when I.... fetch it..." he didn't look at me. 

"Alright." I said, slightly afraid of what his surprise might be. I closed my eyes and waited. I heard his footsteps, some mumbling (possibly also Jenny's voice.) A crash of something glass, but I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to distress my weird employer even more. I felt his warm breath on my face and the toes of his shoes touched mine. I frowned slightly. I just wanted to ask him if I could open my eyes already, when a pair of soft warm lips pressed against mine. It was only very short, he pulled back almost immediatly. I opened my eyes to see a very flustered Jackaby. He coughed awkwardly. 

"Sorry, must have been a very stupid birthday present." I smiled and stepped forward to him. 

"No, not at all." He stared intently at me. I reached out, my hand on his cheek. Slowly I leaned in, smiling. Jackaby was still staring at me, searching my face. I pressed my lips against his and his eyes fluttered close, as well as mine. He was hesitant but gentle. His hand found my waist and he pulled me closer. He smiled against my lips. I pulled back this time. Jackaby opened his eyes slightly later than me and I could clearly see that his pupils were dilated. 

"Thank you." I said softly. Jackaby grinned again.

"You're welcome! Now, Abigail, I think I found us a new case, it might be a little different since..." and he dove into an hour long explaination of the case. I smiled fondly at him all way through,my lips still tingling, wishing that he would never change.


End file.
